


Fang over the heart

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Brainwashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All Kakashi knows is that the blonde is trouble





	

There were easy days at work and then there were ridiculous ones. Kakashi never expect his days to be easy. He wished, he wished dearly that he did not have the clusterfucks that he did but he had learned that shit happened daily. especially when you worked in law enforcement.

And in his branch he had learned that weird shit happened and that it was best to bin common sense and roll with the random.

He eyed the smiling blonde that being led to the interrogation room. The blonde was pretty agreeable and Kakashi had the feeling that the blonde was exactly where he wanted to be.

“What did he do?” He asked the guard after the interrogation room closed behind the blonde.

“We don’t know.” The guard muttered. “He was brought in with everyone else but he ant no smiling angel.”

“Has a snice smile though.” Kakashi mused. “And he looks well taken of. Any ideas?”

“Plenty.” The snort came from behind him and Kakashi arched a brow and how tired Darui looked. “I know he’s dirty but I can tell he won’t be staying.”

“Bail?” Kakashi asked slowly. He looked back in the room the blonde has disappeared into. “He just got here. Only Mob wives get that sort of treatment.”

“Well he’s playing innocent but he’ll be walking.” Darui muttered. “He’s suspicious but there is not much we can do at this time.” Kakashi winced.

“That group still causing messes?” He asked and Darui sighed.

“We can’t even get a name. there is not much we do know about them but they’ve been a pain in the ass for the last twenty years.”

“And it is scary how they keep improving.” Kakashi added on. He gritted his teeth as he thought about the criminals that as far as anyone could tell, spanned the world.

“So we’re busy with the last mess that group gave us.” Darui muttered. “But something about that kid is fishy.”

“Where did you find him?” Kakashi asked curiously.

“In the middle of the raid.” Darui said dryly. “He said he was lost. Looked mighty happy to see us.”

“Something is up.” Kakashi murmured. He moved around so he could look into the room. It was not isolation. Those in could see out and vice versa. He watched as the blonde met his gaze. He frowned at how the blonde smiled at him.

“Where was the raid?” Darui asked him. “That what you want to know?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi said softly. His eyes moved over the boy’s well-made and well-kept clothes.

“The docks in the east side.” Darui muttered and Kakashi narrowed his gaze on the blonde. Something was up alright. He met the blonde’s laughing blue eyes solemnly.

“We’re going to keep an eye on him if he walks right?” Kakashi asked softly. “But there is no way he will. Not before we have gotten a few days to investigate at least.”

X

The blonde walked.

“Nothing on him?” Kakashi demanded. “You mean nothing at all?”

“We don’t even know who he really is.” Darui sighed. He tossed his file down onto his desk. “Kakashi all we got is where he currently is. Even though it is bullshit it checks out. But we know it is bullshit.”

“What’s his name?” Kakashi asked.

“Uzumaki Naruto.” Darui sighed. He pushed the file towards Kakashi. “Knock yourself out.”

X

“Well this is fairly easy.” Kakashi muttered. Naruto was escorting a well-known older woman to dinner. “This has to be the best vacation I’ve gotten while on duty.”

“So he’s an escort?” Darui’s voice crackled in his radio.

“He’s something for certain.” Kakashi murmured as he watched the blonde lady kiss Naruto’s cheek before her black haired assistant appeared. “But he isn’t anything innocent. “I’ll bet my books on it.”

X

“Permission to take a break.” Kakashi gasped as he tore his gaze away from his binoculars. “Why am I doing this we know he knows that we’re watching him.”

“I want to see who he makes contact with. Why do you need a break?” Darui asked.

Kakashi swallowed and tried to mentally fight his erection. “Because he’s masturbating.” Kakashi hissed. Actually the blonde had put on a show. Opened his patio window pulled back the blue curtains, lay back on his bed and it had only clicked for Kakashi the blonde’s intention when he had laid on his back lubed up his fingers and gave a cocky wink to Kakashi’s direction.

“Ah!” Darui coughed. “I see. Well he’s a healthy guy right?”

“I’ll kill you.” Kakashi growled.

X

“Very active.” Darui mused as the two men left Naruto’s apartment. “Weren’t there someone there last night too?”

“Yes.” Kakashi said dryly. “And the night before that. And that as well.”

“Well we can’t even pull him in for prostitution.” Darui sighed. “All he gets are little gifts. And I can’t get anyone to hack his accounts.”

“Making him more suspicious.” Kakashi sighed.

X

“No movement today huh?” Kakashi sighed as he sat in the opposite apartment. “I don’t know why he’s tired. The guy from last night only wanted to cuddle the night away.”

“Emotional drain?” Darui questioned.

“Stop slacking and go back to the office.” Kakashi growled.

“But I don’t wanna.” Darui sighed. He broke off at the sound of brakes screeching and tires being abused. Kakashi eyed the black Corvette pulling up to the curb before his jaw dropped at the blonde that slid out from the passenger door.

A sly smile was aimed in their direction as Naruto ducked into the lobby.

“That’s impossible.” Kakashi gritted even as he jotted down the license plate. “We were here the entire time!”

“Well it just happened!” Darui snapped as he leaned out the window. “But how did he get out? I’ll run it at the office. This might be it.”

X

“Hey what do you think he’s going to do when he wakes up?” A voice asked.

“Don’t be an idiot what was the last thing he did before he went to sleep?” A voice answered. “The moment he is back he is going to want to do that all over again. Going to be gross.”

“So weird seeing his face.”

“Shut up little brats.” A new voice.

Kakashi opened his eyes and flinched at the light. He could feel that he was restrained. He glanced around the sparse room. His eyes swept over people he realized he knew already. Naruto’s customers. He knew all except one.

He eyed the man with the eyepatch. Somehow Kakashi knew this man was the leader of whatever.

“Welcome back.” The man laughed. “I’ve kept him safe like I promised.” He stepped forward and to Kakashi’s horror pried open his mouth tipping the contents of a vial inside. “You’ve done well and the next thirty minutes is going to hurt.”

X

Kakashi groaned his way to awareness sore. He opened his eyes and glared at the people he knew. “Damn you Obito.” He croaked. Everything was aligning in his head and it made everything hurt. “My head wants to fall off.”

Obito snorted at that. “Missed you too, gloomy bastard.”

“Naruto.” He wasn’t on the room. “Where’s Naruto.”

“Shouldn’t you know that better than us?” Itachi’s sly grin was not making him feel any better.

“Whose idea was it for you to pass on ideas and information as Naruto’s dates and partners?” Kakashi asked. Itachi smirked and Kakashi growled. “You’re lucky I know there is only one person you want to fuck and they aren’t blonde.”

“It was Jiraiya’s idea.” Sasuke spoke up.

“Tsunade’s back.” Kakashi confirmed. He could recall Naruto escorting her places. “Can’t she keep him in line?”

“As if.” Kurenai laughed. “We’re waiting for Orochimaru to come back to us. Obito has the plan lined up to bring him back but he…”

“Is having lots of fun playing with Danzo.” Sakura sniggered. Kakashi eyed her cautiously. She had undergone quite the change since he had gone. She had cut her hair and knives were plentiful.

“Maa Sakura, you made a convincing call girl.” Kakashi congratulated her.

“I know.” She said smugly.

“At least Tenzo kept it to just a date.” Kakashi said dryly. “The rest of you… I’ll get you back.” He warned as he left the room. He ignored the complaints that rose at his departure.

He could remember everything. He could remember and god what he could remember. Obito had been right it had been a risky plan. If he was struggling it was best they had picked those to undergo the memory erasure.

But he had forgotten so much. Kakashi walked down the familiar halls. The place he had helped design. Helped plan everything with Obito. It was hard to believe he had forgotten who he was for so long. It was a scary technique that Obito had perfected.

But he could remember now. He could remember and his blood boiled as everything rose and fell in his thoughts. Memories so fresh he could taste them and not all about his friends.

Kakashi stopped before the simple door. His hand hesitated at the elaborate doorknob before he twisted and opened the door. He breath caught it was just as he remembered but the image was just as before.

Naruto stood before the closed balcony door his head lowered. His head lifted the moment Kakashi entered the room. His gaze filled with hope. Kakashi’s heart thumped in his chest as every feeling that had been supressed came back.

“My trouble maker.” He said softly as he closed the door behind him.

“Kakashi.” Naruto breathed and it took him back. To when they were much younger and more than a little carefree.

“It’s been a while.” He said softly.

“Six years.” Naruto whispered. “I’ve missed you.”

“Really.” Kakashi mused.

“How could I not?” Naruto teased open the first button of his buttoned shirt. Kakashi swallowed as he watched tanned fingers slide over the buttons and he bit his lip as the tanned chest he had explored so often was revealed to his view and then the addition. God, Kakashi could remember doing that himself and he knew by the way Naruto’s eyes glittered at him that the blonde was recalling that night as well.

Their last night together. Full of love, sex and claiming.

“It looks as good as it did the night I put it on you.” Kakashi whispered. “It’s been too long.”

“I’ve missed you.” Naruto smiled.

“I know. It certainly puts your teasing me into perspective.” Kakashi purred. “You put on quite the show with that dildo I made for you. To think I watched you fuck yourself with it. How lewd you’ve become.” Kakashi watched Naruto tremble just the little bit. Six years had passed but Naruto was just as susceptible as before.

“God Kakashi.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi’s heart clenched at the tears that sparkled in the blonde’s blue eyes. “You came back to me.”

“Always.” Kakashi promised. “You’re mine and I’m yours.” The repeat of their promise. “I don’t want anyone else.” Which was why his brainwashing had a few requests. Kakashi during his stint undercover had not taken a lover. As an officer he had been wary of taking advantage and being taken advantage of.

Naruto’s shirt slid to the floor and Kakashi had to stop himself from stepping forward and scooping the blonde into his arms. “I’ve waited and I’ve done what you told me.” Naruto said softly.

“You mean you’ve worked out.” Kakashi teased. “Hit the gym more than you usually did.”

“What was I to do?” Naruto shrugged. “I had lots of steam to burn.” A step forward. “I didn’t want anyone else and there was only so many times I could play with that mould.”

“I’m going to want to see that again. Now that I’m back…I’m not letting you leave our bed for a week. You’ll limp all over the compound.” Kakashi purred.

“Hell no!” The door behind him thumped someone banged their fist against it. “We need that information Kakashi or did you forget the reason you went there in the first place?” Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito’s tone and slid the lock shut. “Did you lock the door?” Obito demanded and Kakashi could hear the shit eating grin on Obito’s face. “No thanks for keeping little Naruto safe?”

“Thank you.” Kakashi said dryly. “Now you might want to go elsewhere it is about to get rather loud in here.” Kakashi purred as he started unbuttoning his own shirt.

There was a pause before the door thumped behind him. “Bastard we need that information.”

“You came for me early.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Because we overestimated everyone else.” Obito muttered. The door banged again. “Anyway cough it up and then you can get your blonde as long as you want. He’s earned his vacation.”

“What did you do?” Kakashi asked curiously. Obito never gave people time off.

“Outdid him.” Naruto smirked and his hands dipped into the waistband of his jeans. “But better give him that information or at least the place where it is Kakashi.” Naruto teased the jeans down a little and Kakashi eyes locked on the skin revealed. “We’ve got six years to make up for.”

“My apartment fifth book in the series Tsunade and Orochimaru co-wrote as a joke.” Kakashi called to Obito. He ignored the thanks as he stepped forward. “I’m home Naruto.”

“Oh yes.” Naruto grinned. “I’m aware of that.”

“You were such a tease.” Kakashi whispered. He reached out and bit back his groan at how warm Naruto was. Another thing about Naruto that had not changed. “God I wanted to drop that radio so many times and just fuck you against a wall.” His hands drifted to Naruto’s chest. Where the tattoo lay.

A silver fang. Kakashi’s mark. The one he had given Naruto on their last night together.

“Do it.” Naruto whispered and Kakashi laughed before Naruto crushed their lips together.

XxX

“Fucking perv.” Naruto whined. Kakashi laughed in response and watched as Naruto took two of his heavily lubed fingers. “Kakashi!” Naruto complained.

“I watched you for so long.” Kakashi snorted. “The least you can do is suffer for the hard-ons you sent me home with.”

“Please.” Naruto pleaded and it sounded just like before. That night. Kakashi slid his fingers out before he helped Naruto to turn over.

“Face to face.” Kakashi breathed. “Then we do it however the fuck we want.”

“Mine.” Naruto whispered as Kakashi slid home. Kakashi nodded as he lay his head on Naruto’s chest. Heard how the blonde’s heart raced and felt the sweat dampened skin. “I was worried I’d never have this again.”

“You’re mine.” Kakashi whispered. “And I’m yours. You wear my mark to show it.” He kissed Naruto’s chest softly. “And soon I’ll wear your mark soon enough. The same place I put mine.”

“It doesn’t feel like time passed.” Naruto admitted shakily.

“I know.” Kakashi said softly. “It still feels like in the morning I’ll be going to forget about everything and going deep undercover.”

“But you won’t” Naruto said softly. Kakashi met Naruto’s gaze and noted how mature they were. They had been back then too but this was different. Naruto had reached serious maturity. Kakashi’s lips quirked up in a smile.

“No.” Kakashi swore. “I’m home.”


End file.
